Kill Of All
by Ghoul4
Summary: El vivía tranquilamente en su hogar con su madre, su única compañía, su único familiar, su único ser querido, ella era el único lugar al cual el podía regresar... Pero el día en que el Titan colosal apareció, fue el día en el cual el se quedó sólo... Ahora solo tiene un Deseo... ¡MATAR A TODOS LOS TITANES!... ¡KILL OF ALL!.


**Hola a todos, si has dado clic aqui es por que te ha interesado mi historia, espero no defraudar, minnombre es Ghoul4, y sere el aue se encargara de escribir esta historia jejeje, Después de estar por mucho tiempo leyendo fic he decidido crear mi propia historia, con mis dos animes que se encuentran en la lista de mas favoritos, jejejeje espero que les guste.**

 **Bueno sin mas al prologo.**

* * *

 **Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto ni Shingeki no kyojin me pertenecen. (Esta es la primera y última ves que escribo esto).**

— ¡Los matare a todos! — Diálogos normales.

— _Esta demente —_ Pensamientos o cuando ocurre una escena flash Back.

 _—_ ** _Los humanos son tan torpes_ —** Diálogos de personas dentro de un titan (Humano transformado en Titan).

* * *

 **Prologo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Tan, solo dime, solo dime, porque ha de ser así? .

* * *

 _Esa era la pregunta que que aquel niño de ojos azules y rubios cabellos se hacia al observar con ojos llorosos y llenos de miedo y terror, mientras veía con horror como su madre era partida a la mitad de un mordisco._

 _— ¡Titan, los Titanes han llegado, vamos a morir!._

 _— ¡La humanidad esta perdida!._

 _— ¡La muralla ha sido destruida!._

 _El niño se encontraba paralizado del miedo y horror, las voces de las personas que corrían por sus costados, chocando de ves en cuando con el, al tratar de huir lo más lejos posible de esas criaturas, que eran conocidas como titanes._

* * *

Como este mundo, que se destroza a cada segundo... Yo también me destroze, el yo en mi no para de llorar.

* * *

 _Sus labios temblaron con fuerza al ver como esa criatura se termino de comer a su madre, sus ojos azules centellaron con rabia y dolor, la única familia que tenia murió frente a sus ojos._

 _Y el no pudo hacer nada._

 _— ¡Noooooooooooooooooo!._

 _Con voz ronca grito, un aullido lastimero y lleno de tristeza al negarse a creer lo que esta delante de sus ojos, cegado por la ira, corrió con fuerza contra el titan, mas esa era una carrera suicida, el solo era un niño._

 _El titan se volvió hacia el, donde ahora era la única persona que quedaba, dado que los demás aldeanos habían huido, de forma lenta el titan levanto su brazo y dejo ir un puñetazo contra el niño rubio._

* * *

Pero ese no era mi momento para morir.

* * *

 _— ¡Cuidado mocoso!._

 _Un hombre rubio con el equipo tridimensional, y el estampado de dos rosas en su uniforme, llego a su rescate, sacándolo justo al momento que el enorme puño del titan destrozaba el lugar donde el antes estaba, en los hombros del hombro, el niño no dejaba de mirar con profundo odio al ser._

 _— ¡Hannes, debemos escapar, los titanes se aproximan!._

 _Un nuevo soldado llegó al lado del hombre, con su equipo de maniobras, el reconocido como_

 _Hannes, solo asintió, miro de reojo al muchacho que acababa de salvar y solo pudo volver su vista al frente, había vuelto luego de haber rescatado a los hijos de las personas con las cuales tenia una gran deuda, la esperanza de encontrar algún nuevo sobreviviente, solo encontró a este niño que corría contra un titan luego de ver a su madre ser comida por un titan._

 _— Es igual que con Carla... No pude salvarla, pero al menos salve a su hijo... Lo siento señora Kushina._

* * *

Ese día que seria recordado cono el día en el cual los titanes [Colosal] y [Acorazado] traspasaron la primera muralla, el distrito de Shiganshina fue destruido por los titanes, la primera de las tres murallas, cayo, ese día eso no me importaba nada, la imagen de aquel titan matando a mi madre, se quedo grabada en lo mas profundo de mi mente, mas tarde me enteraría que solo un tercio de toda la población, logro salvarse, después fé ver como mi madre fue comida, mi mente se fue a negro y solo volví a reaccionar unas cuantas horas después, abordo del barco, en el cual me dejó ese soldado.

* * *

— _¿Cual es tu nombre pequeño?._

 _— ... Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

Despues de eso estuve almenos dos años haciendo trabajo forsozo para tratar de evitar la escases de alimento, ahora la epoca actual es el año 847, Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, actualmente me he en listado para el ejercito, matare, destrozare y aniquilare a todos los titanes... ¡MARTARLOS A TODOS, DESTRUIRLOS Y DESPEDAZARLOS, YO VENGARE A MI MADRE!.

* * *

 **Bastante corto, debí admitirlo, pero es que es solo un prologo una introducción a la verdadera historia, los capítulos serán mas largos, espero con ansias sus review, les gusto, me falto algo, debería dedicarme a otra cosa, quieren otro capitulo, opiniones negativas que me ayuden a mejorar son bien recibidas, y las positivas las espero con ansias tambien jejejeje. Recuerden que es mi primera vez publicando algo, así que espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Pd: Por el momento no tengo una pareja en mente para Naruto, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias.**


End file.
